The Final Battle
by adventuremaker16
Summary: This idea is by Totured Artist and she gave me permison to do the final story.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Battle

the final chapter of the mystery of snoozer storyline

by Tortured Artist

retold by adventuremaker16

chapter 1: the arrival of good and evil

* * *

In an alternate universe

In a red black looking like space, their was a throne. on the throne of purple energy crystals, their sat the evil emperor of destruction, Deathsuaras. he is a robot that was the size of a human with white lower legs and feet with yellow stripes, grey blue on the wings and upper legs and the rest of his body was dark blue with a grey blue face with a eagles mouth helmet.

His mindless drone named Drone came up to him and pointed at a starless space. Deathsuaras then thought to him self 'sence their are no more stars in this universe, I may have to go into another universe and "borrow" some stars.' He then said "Drone, prepare the dimensional bridge and my new forms to scan to blend in with earth's life forms, I already rule one universe, why not 2?" then he laughed like a maniac and then said "then the caidoz pieces will be the key to unlocking the secret of existence itself."

Earth

An airplane landed at Tokyo international airport. Out of it, came a lot of travelers, solders and one 16 year old boy that goes by the name of Spencer Agabiti. he is 5'9 with brown hair and green eyes. he wears a blue shirt with yellow pants and red shoes with white laces. he was looking for his host family for a one year foreign exange student program . "maybe I get to see my old friend Laura again after 10 years apart, if I'm lucky.' he thought to himself. little did he know, Laura was coming to the airport to pick up spencer and take him back to the house.

"I wonder if it is the same Spencer that I knew when I was 4 years old. he was a nice friend" she thought out loud. spencer then walked over to Laura and taped her on the shoulder and said "excuse me, I'm looking for a girl named Laura Haruna, my name is Spencer Agabiti and I'm here for the 1 year exange program." Laura was shocked and hugged her old friend. spencer just blushed and rubbed the back of his head and said "who knew that I would meet my friend again." after he said that, he hugged back. then Laura showed him back to the house where he will be staying for the next year or so.


	2. Chapter 2

the final battle  
chapter 2  
new friends, new contury and a new abbilitty  
the begining of the adventure arc

by tourtured artist  
retold by adventuremaker16  
While spencer and laura were walking back to the house, laura said "can we stop by the food market, my parents are on vacation for the next 4 days and i need to get some fresh food for the family?" spencer then replied "Sure, i can even pay fore half of it. dose your parents know that i would come to the house before they left?" she replied "Yes i do actualy. Even my coussin, Jake is with them in Hawaii with his parents. same with the parents of my friends, June, Kylie, Roberto and Travis' parents are with them, the only one of my friend's parent's that did not go is Kana." "They seem like interesting people, lets invite them over to meet me. I will even provide soft tacos for you and the guests"

Laura ansered "i can invite them over to meet you and to tell you a secret." spencer was wide eyed when she said "secret", but he can keep a secret like a safe at fort knox. "ok, one more thing, do you still have your pet dog?" she shok her head and said "if you meen brandy, then yes, i also got a hamster 5 years ago and his name is Hamtaro." then spencer replied with " this is going to be one interesting next year for me."

When they arrived at the house, Spencer called sleeping on the couch, because he is not sleeping in a girl's room because he knows better than that. Laura then called him up to her room to see Hamtaro and...

"Wow, this is a neet room you now have, Laura." she said "thanks, so here is the secret i want to tell you, promiss not to tell anyone else besides June, Kylie, Roberto, Travis and Kana." "I promiss to keep the secret locked like a safe at Fort Knox." Laura giggled at the pun and brought out a glowing stone statue and she said "you know at the end of the dinosuar era where the first humans were evolving." he then shook his head yes. "well before that, a goddess named Neanna wanted both proto-humans (A/N proto humans means caveman.) and hamsters to evolve side by side, but her brother, the evil god Bocka wanted only hamsters to be the dominate race on earth. so Neanna had no choice banished him to hell for all time."

spencer was tearing up from the story and said " wow, is this even real?" laura shook her head 'yes'. " ive had a dream where neanna and primus, god of creation, told me that something called the cadioz pieces will either bring salvation or destruction." then both Hamtaro and Laura were wide eyed at his coment because of the trouble the cadioz pieces caused in the past. Laura said " you know that the cadioz pieces are toughter and they have been fine seince the comets of hope happened." spencer than replied " so thats what those comets are called, it repersents the people living, and those yet to come."


End file.
